I Hate Life
by SoulWrite123
Summary: Something very interesting is happening at Hogwarts. It might just blow your mind... Another one-shot. Sorry if it's not as good as the first!


**I Hate Life**

**A/N I decided to write this one shot even though I don't think it turned out as well as the first one. It's just that, I have a lot of free time right now and these are pretty easy to write, so tell me what you think! And sorry if it has any typos! I think I need a beta to help me out with that...if you spot any, please let me know!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling does. **

Ron Weasley was walking down one of the (many) corridors at Hogwarts when suddenly a group of giggling girls rushed past him. One stepped on his foot and he yelped, grabbing it and hopping up and down. Another girl pushed roughly past him, knocking him off balance and onto the floor. He felt the wind rush out of him with an _oomph!_

Ron struggled to get up, gasping for breath. "Oi!" he shouted, or tried to, anyways. "Can't you see I'm walking here?"

The girls ignored him, hurrying down the hallway. Ron grunted and pushed himself up off of the floor, dusting off all the dirt. Another group of people came charging down the hall and Ron quickly backed up against a wall, trying to get out of the way. As the group rushed past him, Ron spotted his sister. She was almost in the back, not walking nearly as fast as everyone else, but in a hurry nonetheless. He reached out and grabbed Ginny's wrist, yanking her out of the pack and against the wall with him.

"Hey!" Ginny protested. She glared at Ron. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing?" Ron asked, his voice raising several octaves, like it always did when he was angry. "What are you doing? Where is everybody going?"

Ginny's eyes widened. "You mean you don't know?" she asked, pure shock all over her face.

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. "Well, if I knew, I wouldn't be asking you now, would I?" he huffed, annoyed at his sister.

Ginny grabbed his arm and started pulling on him. "C'mon. You're going to want to see this."

Ron let himself be dragged away. He noticed as they walked that more and more people were heading in the same direction as they were. He started trying to figure out what they were going to see. Maybe Fred and George were showing off one of their latest inventions. But, no, Ron thought, that couldn't be. Fred and George weren't popular enough to draw this big of a crowd. Ron smirked at the thought, and then nervously started looking around, waiting for his brothers to come barreling around the corner. Somehow, they always knew when he was insulting them; even if it was just in his mind.

Perhaps Malfoy's being fed to a tank full of sharks. This idea made Ron grin so wide he could feel his face cracking. Ginny noticed and looked curiously at him. "Are you passing gas?" she asked, rather loudly.

Ron felt his cheeks go red and his smile instantly disappeared. "Keep your voice down," he hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had overheard. "And no, I'm not. Now shut up!"

Ginny huffed and stuck her nose in the air. She started muttering things under her breath, but Ron managed to hear a few snitches of what she was saying. And they made him realize that his younger sister was spending _wayyyy_ too much time with Fred and George.

Suddenly, Ron smelled buttered popcorn. His mouth started watering and he looked all around, trying to see who had the tastiest snack in the world. He spotted it in the hands of two people behind him; they were walking in the same direction, so obviously they were going to the same place.

"Is the popcorn really necessary?" he asked Ginny, turning back towards her.

She let out a loud groan and smacked herself on the forehead. "Popcorn! Why didn't I think of that?"

Ron blinked. "Did you just smack yourself?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Will you do it again?"

Ginny smiled sweetly at Ron and raised her hand. He bounced on his toes in anticipation. It was extremely hilarious to him when people inflicted pain on themselves. Ginny swung her hand-and smacked Ron in the face instead.

"Hey!" Ron growled, holding his face in his hands. "That hurt."

Ginny laughed and smacked him again.

"Ouch! Stop that!"

"I'll stop smacking you when you stop being an idiot."

"Then I guess you'll be smacking me for eternity."

Ginny opened her mouth to reply, but stopped and looked at Ron curiously. "Did you just insult yourself?"

Ron smirked and started to say no. But he froze when he realized that he had, in fact, called himself an idiot for all time. His cheeks flamed to the same color as his hair. "Let's just keep walking," he muttered, unable to think of anything witty to say.

Ginny started laughing, and she wouldn't stop for the next five minutes. The longer she laughed, the more agitated Ron grew, until suddenly he couldn't take it. He turned around and yanked the popcorn out of the hands of a young girl.

"Hey!" she protested.

Ron shoved a handful of popcorn angrily in his mouth. "What?" his said, his mouth now full. "I'm hungwy and I'm owldeh than woo. So beat it."

The girl glared at Ron before kicking him hard in the shin. He screamed in pain and dropped the popcorn. The girl's friend picked it up and smirked at Ron. Both of them marched past him, but not before the first girl said over her shoulder, "Stick to serving happy meals, Ronald McDonald."

Ron blinked, confused. "My last name isn't McDonald. And what are happy meals?" he said out loud.

Ginny, who had finally stopped laughing, groaned and started dragging him forward again. "You are so uncool!" she exclaimed, the frustration clear in her voice. "Now, will you hurry up? I don't want to miss it!"

"What is this thing about anyways?" Ron asked grumpily.

"It's about Harry."

"What?" Ron asked. "It can't be. I would know. I'm his best friend; he tells me everything."

"Did he tell you that we made out behind the Quidditch field bleachers?"

"No!"

"Oh. Well, there you go."

Ron suddenly felt extremely hurt. How could Harry not tell him about one of his plans? And why would Harry make out with his gross little sister? Ron looked up and noticed that they were almost to the Gryffindor common room. Was it happening in there?

Out of nowhere, Ron had an epiphany. Harry wasn't doing this by choice; he was being forced! He was probably under the Imperius Curse, and Malfoy was controlling him, doing everything in his power to make Harry look like a fool. Ron started running, literally dragging Ginny behind him. She protested, complaining loudly how the floor was hurting her butt. Ron let her go and the momentum caused her to crash hard into Neville's feet, who toppled over and landed on her with a loud _thump!_ Ron was now sprinting down the hallway, throwing people out of the way. "I'm coming Harry!" he shouted. He was almost to the painting of the Fat Lady.

She had her eyes closed and she was smiling and humming to herself. She heard footsteps coming towards her, which meant someone wanted to enter. "Password?" she asked in a singsong voice, opening her eyes. She shrieked when she saw a red-haired boy running at her at full speed, his eyes wild and crazy. She flew open to protect herself and smack her nose into the wall. "Ow!"

Ron ignored her and ran right through the doorway, skidding to a stop. There was a crowd gathered around one of the study tables. He pushed his way through, disregarding the angry yelps of people. He broke through the cluster, breathing heavily. He looked up and froze in his tracks at the sight before him.

Harry was sitting at a table, his books spread out before him. He had a neat, clean piece of parchment out, and a quill had just been dipped in fresh ink. His hand was poised right above the paper. Harry looked up at the noise and smiled when he saw Ron.

"Hey, buddy! What's up?"

Ron shook his head. "What are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

Harry looked from Ron to the table in front of him. "I'm doing my homework."

A gasp went through the crowd, and murmurs starting floating through the room.

"Harry Potter's doing his homework."

"_No way._"

"Are you serious?"

"Is Hermione helping him?"

"He's doing it all by himself!"

"Oh, he's so amazing."

"I know, right? He's doing his homework!"

Ron stood there like a rock, staring at Harry with wide eyes.

"I can't believe it," his said, his voice full of wonder.

"I know!" Harry said, grinning brightly. "It surprised me too!"

Ron blinked.

"Oh, hey! You wanna do yours with me?" Harry asked eagerly. "It'll be fun!"

"Who are you and what have you done to my friend?"

Harry wrinkled his eyebrows, now confused. "What? No man, I'm not an impostor. I just thought I'd give Hermione a break."

"Hermione lives and breathes to do our homework. She has no other purpose in life."

"Aww, c'mon now," Harry said. "Be nice. We're the only friends she's got."

Ron clenched his jaw, shaking his head. "You've officially gone to the dark side."

"Homework's actually kind of fun," Harry said. He gestured to the books. "Did you know you can read these things and they give you all kinds of information?"

Ron opened his mouth to say something, but instead he screamed. He screamed so loud and so hard that everything started blurring into one big blob-

-Ron bolted upright, looking around. He was in his bed, and suddenly he understood. "Oh, thank God. It was just a dream," he said, putting his hand on his pounding heart.

The door opened and Harry stepped through. "You okay, mate? I heard you screaming from downstairs…"

"No," Ron said, swallowing thickly. "I'm not okay. I had this awful dream where you were doing homework-"

"Stop right there," Harry said, holding his hand up. "Me? Homework? Oh, you must have been terrified." Harry shivered and pretended to gag.

Ron grinned and said, "That's not the worst part."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The worst part was that you actually liked Hermione as a person, and not just as someone to do your homework."

"Oh, God. I think I'm going to be sick!"

Ron grinned. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"Hey, Harry. Did you kiss my sister behind the bleachers?"

"…What? Where'd you get that idea?" Harry asked, his eyes flicking back and forth nervously. He started fidgeting with his wand. He cleared his throat and stood up quickly. "You know what I just remembered? I have to go…turn Malfoy into a frog…so I'll, um, see you later."

"Wait!" Ron said, starting to stand up. "We're aren't done-"

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry yelled, pointing his wand at Ron. Ron felt his body seize up instantly. Harry ran from the room and practically flew down the stairs, almost running into Hermione on the way down.

"Harry! Where are you going?" she called after him.

"Uh…nowhere! Look, whatever you do, _don't _go into the dorm room!" Harry said quickly before turning and fleeing again.

Hermione, being the overly curious person she is, turned and went into the dorm room anyways. She froze in the doorway and saw Ron petrified on the bed, his eyes staring right at the door.

Ron was instantly glad when he saw Hermione. She'll help me, he thought. Ron waited for her to pull out her wand and unfreeze him. But she didn't; instead, she reached for the door handle and quietly pulled the door shot, smirking as she did so. If Ron could have moved his lips, he would have growled. _When I get out of this, I'm going to be scarier than Lord freaking Voldemort_ Ron thought angrily.

Ron grinned inwardly with pride out how threatening that sounded. His pride instantly vanished, though, when he saw a spider slowly lowering itself down from the ceiling.

Ron only had one thought before he passed out:

I hate life.

**The End.**


End file.
